


Immature

by Hyuuzu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuzu/pseuds/Hyuuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubuh Marius yang cepat berkembang, tinggi badannya yang bahkan mulai meloncati tinggi badan anggota yang lain dan tekniknya menguasai gerak di depan kamera membuat semuanya terkadang lupa kalau anak itu masih kecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazekunai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazekunai/gifts).



> Sexy Zone milik Johnny's Entertainment.  
> Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diperoleh dari fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan dari penulisnya semata 8"D
> 
> NO MAAF NO HAHAHAHAHA /sedang stres//....../

“Sou-chan.”

Ruangan itu sepi, Sou sengaja menyepikan diri dari yang lain saat koreografer mereka memberikan waktu 20 menit untuk istirahat; ia butuh ketenangan untuk belajar. Besok ujian dan ia sama sekali belum siap. Sou mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari deretan kanji dari buku di tangannya ke sosok yang sekarang berdiri di depan sofa tempat ia merebahkan diri. Mata cerah yang biasa ia lihat meredup, menampilkan kesenduan pemiliknya. Sou tersenyum.

“Ada apa, Marius?”

Anggota termuda Sexy Zone itu hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya membuka kedua lengannya; sekian detik kemudian sebuah kehangatan menyelimuti Sou. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil saat merasakan bagian bahu bajunya basah.

“Dimarahi Fuma-kun?”

Sebuah isakan terdengar. “A-aku kan tidak bermaksud begitu... se-seharusnya Fuma-kun tidak usah bicara seperti itu juga...” Tipikal. Sou tidak perlu mendengar detil kejadiannya untuk bisa membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi. Sifat Fuma yang cukup keras saat sedang kesal dan karakter Marius yang masih sangat kekanakan terkadang sering tidak dapat bersinambung. Ditepuk-tepuknya punggung Marius pelan. Tubuh Marius yang cepat berkembang, tinggi badannya yang bahkan mulai meloncati tinggi badan anggota yang lain dan tekniknya menguasai gerak di depan kamera membuat semuanya terkadang lupa kalau anak itu masih kecil. Kalau anak itu belum siap untuk sedewasa yang lain. Kalau wajar saja bagi Marius untuk bersikap kekanakan.

“Ssh... kau tahu sendiri, kan, kalau Fuma-kun itu sekarang sedang lelah? Ia baru saja pulang dari kampus, kan... lain kali lebih baik jangan bicara dengan Fuma-kun kalau mood-nya sedang buruk, oke?” dan inilah salah satu tugasnya; untuk membimbing adik kecilnya dewasa perlahan.


End file.
